This invention relates to a tape recorder, and more particularly to cassette retaining plates in the tape recorder.
The invention is intended to provide a tape recorder in which the rattling of a cassette being loaded is eliminated by retaining the rear end face of the cassette in association with the forward movement of the head stand, whereby the magnetic tape is run smoothly, sound is recorded or reproduced with high fidelity, and vibration, noise and damage attributing to the rattling of the cassette half are eliminated.